Hinata's Body
by Kai Hatake
Summary: "Come on Hinata" "I told you, I'm Sasuke" "Ok, I'm fine with a little fun" "I'm not kidding" "...Okay"
1. Chapter 1

**I Feel A Bit Uneasy About Posting A Story To Which I Don't Have A Plot For. My Other Story That I Have Up I Have A Plot In Mind, All Though I Don't Know The Story Building Details (Those Are Made Up As I Go), I Know How The Story Was Going To Start, The Main Issue And How It Is Going To End. But For Some Reason I Feel The Need To Get This Story Out There. So We'll See How It Goes And Hope That It Doesn't Suck. **

**-KH **

_**Hinata's Body**_

"Good-night Hinata" Naruto whispered into her ear before his eyes became to heavy to keep open. It had only been about a week that they had been living together, and frankly, it was easier than he thought. He had no idea why people, his other friends, were always complaining about how hard it was to live with their partner. He loved Hinata and she loved him, nothing was ever going to change.

"Good-night Naruto, I-I love you" she felt one arm over her waist and the other one under her, just a bit higher than her waist. Ever since she had moved in Naruto had been a bit hornier than when they were just seeing each other after missions and such. But she didn't really mind, after all, she was his for the taking.

"Where is Uchiha?" Orochimaru paced up and down the narrow hallway thinking that he had had enough of young Sasuke's games. "He is sleeping Lord Orochimaru" his bitch Kabuto responded, all he wanted was to be Sasuke, to be the one that Orochimaru so desired to have. "If I am going to take his form I need him to be ready, not sleeping" that had been going on for a while, Sasuke weaving away from Orochimaru's plans.

"I don't need that cockroach, I am an UCHIHA, I could have done this on my own" sure Sasuke enjoyed the surplus of power he had recently gained but it was a tad boring, and he was a lonely boy. To bad there wasn't any action going on between him and the lady Orochimaru had just brought in, she was a good looking peace of ass that he would have been glad to tap. Twice. Or every night until he got bored of her.

Nights next to Naruto went by so quick she only wished there was more hours in the night for her to spend in his arms. "Morning sex" it was more of a soft demand than a question. It had come out of no-where that she didn't really know what to say. "Huh?" she pretended that she didn't hear him. Her face red as a tomato. "Morning Sex" he came again tightening the grip he had on her. "Well m-morning to you too… Orgy." Naruto giggled in her ear before sensually whispering "If you want"

She shyly turned to look at him with a hint of discomfort "N-n-no I'm monogamist." They were face to face, it was moments like that, that she wished she could put in a box and keep forever. Naruto placed a light kiss over her lips "I know, but you offered" "No I-I was calling you o-orgy" she blushed once more. A grin came over his face, if anything reminded him more of her innocence, it was her blushes. "Don't ever and I mean ever change Hinata" he shoved his head into the space provided between her shoulder and her neck. "I-I-I w-wont" her voice quivered at the feel of his light kisses.

"Don't you have a m-mission to go to" Hinata didn't want things to go to far. Yes, she did want to go _there_ with Naruto but she wanted it to be special not just _morning sex._ "I do" he continued with out seeing a stopping point near. "Oh, I have to go s-see father today" she darted off leaving Naruto mid-way. She didn't really have to go see him but anything at this point. Her sleeping gown hovered right below her behind, almost revealing her panties, as she shuffled through the closet looking for her clothes. "Reach a little higher" he was propped on one elbow the blanket lightly lying from his waits down. Revealing his tight upper body.

She didn't ever spare him a look, she grabbed the first thing she saw and ran into the bathroom. "If you're not a morning person you could have just said so" he slipped yesterdays pants on. Since he had gotten older he came to realize that wearing entirely orange was getting old, so he stuck to _mostly _orange shirts, allow a few exceptions here and there. "I d-didn't say that" the water could be heard running through the doors. "Then let me join you in that shower" he sniffed a shirt hanging on the corner of the dresses, not to bad, good enough for another day. "Get going you're g-going to be l-late" she stuttered as she stepped into the showers. "If you wish me too" taking all he needed he was about to step out the door "I love you, my Hinata, don't forget it." His words reassured her, she was doing the right thing, saving up for the best moment possible. "I love you too" with that they were in on their separate ways.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru would like to see you" Kabuto shifted closer to him. "I don't want to see him" being an asshole was part of his Uchiha way. "You made a deal with him by coming here, now follow threw" his voice raised in anger, who dare defy Lord Orochimaru. "Who's going to make me?" he stood feeling a sudden burst of dizziness. "Let me be" Sasuke pushed through Kabuto and into the open clearing. He pulled out his sword to release the sudden anger that build up in him. "Let him train dear Kabuto" Orochimaru placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going after Sasuke.

"After all we do want him to be strong" his tongue slivered through his mouth as he spoke. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru" there was never going to be a day when Kabuto went against his orders. Training dummy after training dummy, Sasuke took them down with ease there was no challenge in it for him any more. At times like so, deep in the back of his mind, he almost whished that he hadn't left Konaha. Then a girl randomly popped into his head; Hinata. He had seen her before but "Where?" In Konaha, she was the shy girl who never spoke to any one; she was on one of the other teams with the bug and dog boys. Why would she even appear in his thoughts, at all, let alone randomly he hadn't even talked to the girl when he was there.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata are you alright?" Tenten waved a hand in front of her face. Coming back into reality she clutched her tea cup tightly "S-sorry Tenten, I just- S-sasuke suddenly came into my thoughts" why that had occurred she had no idea. "That's funny he's been gone from this village for little over five years now" this was true he had left when they were all fourteen now they were all nineteen if not already twenty. "I-I know but I just saw h-his image so vividly" her voice softer than it normally was. "It's gone now" Tenten took another sip of her tea not giving the situation much thought. But Hinata clasped her head tightly burdened by a sudden coming of a killer headache. "I think I going to go home, m-my head is killing me" Hinata placed a couple coins on the table before waving good-bye.

"I'm done" Sasuke dropped his sword not really caring for it; he yawned not caring to cover it either. He found himself taking a lot of naps often; Orochimaru's place had just become boring over the last couple. The door was a heavy one but he pushed it open not walking to far into the room before coming into the bed. He laid down not bothering to pull the covers over himself, sleep came easy and before he knew it he was out.

Despite the headache she had it was easy for her to sleep. Hinata pulled the covers of the unmade bed to the side giving herself room to lie down. Placing her head on the pillow she pulled the covers closer to her. She was out like a light.

Sasuke awoke to lazy to open his eyes, something was different, and he felt different. Lighter, smaller, and for some reason more emotional. He took a deep breath in it smelt like…. Like Konaha.

Hinata opened her eyes to a dark room, what the hell was going on she clearly remembered leaving the blinds open so that it wouldn't get to dark. And what was that smell… dry blood? And sweat? Where the hell was she and why did she feel like she had something between her legs that was controlling a predominate part of her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Know If I Made Sasuke A Little To Happy In This Chapter But It's the Only Thing I Can Think Of For This Chapter: Him Enjoying His New Girl Body Because He Was So Deprived For So Long. Hope I Don't Disappoint And That You Enjoy Reading.**

**-KH**

_**CHAPTER TWO : THIS ISN'T MINE**_

"What the hel-" he snapped his mouth shut upon hearing the light voice "What the fuck is this?" that vocabulary word did not sound proper with that voice. Unstable in the new body he flopped of the bed. "W-Where am I? And what the F-Fuck is up with this s-stutter!" Then he realized… he was a _girl_ "Did I die and get reincarnated?" he asked himself looking down to his now small feet. No, that wasn't possible he couldn't possibly be reincarnated and still remember his past life. "Hey! What's this?"

"So how are you and Hinata doing?" since Sasuke had left Shikamaru had become his replacement. "I love her so much but she just wont give" he jumped to the branch in front of him making sure he wouldn't fall off. "She's a girl she obviously wants it to be romantic" Naruto turned to look at him like he was "Crazy? Are you crazy? I'm a guy I can love her to the ends of the earth and back but it wont change the fact that I want to get it in…._now_." Shikamaru had his own love problems with Ino, he had tried with Temari but the distance was to much for him, but he wasn't really a talker hence why he had problems with Ino. "You know what else she's not a _morning _person and _I_ love morning sex" by the looks of it Naruto was going to complain about his un-active sexual life the whole way back.

A giant smile came upon Hinata's now Sasuke's face "I have… **BOOBIES**!" he eagerly placed his… her… hands over them. He had so long been deprived of feminine influence that he was more than happy to see a couple of double D's. "These are definitely not mine!" feeling around he realized that maybe this whole thing wasn't a bad idea. "I feel like I'm a pretty hot girl but-" he scattered around looking for a mirror. Sasuke was surprisingly chill with waking up to a girl body. For someone that usually put up an I-don't-care-I'm-cold front he was really excited about the current situation.

"Wher-" Hinata stopped after hearing the low raspy voice. Scared by the depth of her voice she stuck to thought. She was only left to wonder: Where she was? Why she was there? And what the heck was going on? "Sasuke!" she heard a voice call. "Sasuke" she repeated lifting one hand to feel her hair and the other to double check if she was a girl or not. "Are you up yet Sasuke?" she couldn't bring herself to answer but she was absolutely sure that she was no longer a girl. The thing she had felt below the belt was _large_ enough to not get confused on weather it was there or not. "Sasuke?" came the voice again, what was little shy Hinata, now in the body of a wanted, criminal, sexy Sasuke, to do?

"Hinata! I'm in Hinata's body" Sasuke's nose was almost touching the mirror. Pulling away from the mirror he stared at his current body. "At least she's hot" he smiled once more running into the bedroom. Pulling the drawers out he looked around for some lingerie to try on… he was deprived he needed a little something-something. Even if it was just himself, as a girl, trying on night ware. Choosing the best ones he could find he ran into the bathroom, totally uncaring about all the guy close he had come across. "I like this one the best" he turned to the side getting a better look at the red, short, lace, night gown. Turning to the back he looked into the mirror, his current best friend "It makes my ass look good" he gave it a little shake. He was really enjoying the sudden change, it kind of brought wonder if he ever before thought about becoming a girl.

Naruto stopped in front of the gates, it hadn't been a long mission but it sure was tiring. "You want to go get some lunch?" he asked Shikamaru wanting to take a break before reporting to the Hokage. For five in the afternoon calling it lunch was an overstatement "No, I wish I could but I really have a lot of things to get done today and the day is almost over" that was a lye Shikamaru simply didn't want to hear Naruto's sex complaints. "Don't worry about it, I'll go report. Catch you some other time" he darted away after a wave of a hand. Dropping his head Shikamaru stayed behind "Sorry Naruto, you're an amazing guy but I really don't care about what you do or don't do with Hinata" a long sight "So troublesome" so if he had nothing better to do why not go home and take a nap.

"I take it back. If I could bang this chick, I would like to take _this one _off of her" feeling the silky black gown he once more looked into the mirror. This one unlike the other one had lace only in certain areas like the bust, besides that it was all smooth silk with a little bit of feathering on the bottom. With it he had paired some stockings that were above the knees with black bows on them. "Definitely tap this" he modeled for the mirror and himself of course. "Wow" he suddenly stopped "I am so far from Uchiha right now" he placed a hand on his head "Oh I feel a headache coming on" it was either being a girl or he had just had to much fun but he was feeling really worn out. "Just a short nap" he ordered himself making way towards the bed. Laying on it gently he closed his eyes to dream off all that he had seen or done that day.

"How are you and Hinata doing?" Tsunade filled out paperwork as she spoke "Good but-" yeah anybody who was willing to listen at this point would do. "I don't really care about what you do, a simple good is fine" they always asked but never really wanted to know, how that pissed him off. "I was going to say but- but I couldn't get enough of her 'cause you're always sending me on missions!" he stomped half way out the room like he was truly offended. "In that case how about a mission-free-week?" she offered not lifting her gaze to meet his. He thought a little, a week, he loved missions but he also loved Hinata and badly wanted to consummate their relationship… sounded good in a week no less he bet himself he would have her, then their relationship could only go up form there. "I'll take your offer!" he shouted as he ran out of the room before she had enough time to think things clearly and back up on her proposal.

"Nata, I'm home!" he barked ripping his shirt off and throwing it on the nearby chair before turning on the light. "I haven't eaten, want to treat me to some ramen?" he asked wondering about the house looking for his dear Nata. Stepping into the poorly lit room he felt something smooth under his foot. He picked it up; it was Hinata's night gown… all of her night gowns spread throughout the floor. Then his eyes were caught on the small figure lying on the bed. Her back was turned to him revealing her curves "Hinata" he whispered slowly making his way over to her "What a nice surprise" before placing his hand on her small waist he lightly blew into her ear. "I love you Hinata" he made his way to her neck tonight would be the night that he would be able to get under her amazing clothes. He slowly pulled one of the arms straps down her arm making sure he slightly tickled her arm. She was such a sweet girl, one of the many reasons he loved her, but he had also heard that the quiet ones were always the dirties ones.

"Who-What the hell are you doing?" Hinata jumped back pushing Naruto away from her. She scattered to get to the other side of the bed pushing the blankets on top of the intruder. "Ow Hinata that hurt" Naruto stood with a smile on his face realizing what _he_ thought was going on. "You want it rough" he crouched at the edge of the bed. "I would expect no less from a Shinobi" his smile got bigger as he lifted his shoulders and prepared to jump.

Scrunched up at the edge of the bed remained Hinata, Sasuke, looking at the sex-hungry Naruto that was ready to jump her. It was Naruto wasn't it? He hadn't changed much, besides being taller and into sex he seamed almost the same. There in front of him was his former best friend, memories flooded his head, memories he had suppressed for years. Because he knew that if he kept reliving them in his head he would have come back to Konaha but he didn't. But yet some how there he was staring Naruto in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I Didn't Intend For It To Take This Long To Update But I Had Finals And Very Important Tests That Required A Lot Of My Time To Study and Prepare For, Also The Beach Was Very Attractive And It Took The Other Little Remaining Time I Had….. ANYWAYS Here It Is. Oh Yeah And I Was Thinking Should I Add Hinata in Sasuke's Body In This Story Or Should I just Make It A Whole 'Nother Story, That Is Still Relevant To This One, But Is Called **_**Sasuke's Body**_**. Tell Me What You Think Because I'm A Horrible Decision Maker.**

**-KH**

_**HINATA'S BODY CHAPTER 3**_

His tan-toned midsection glistened against the low light, his blue eyes popped through the murky room. When had the clumsy Hokage-want-to-be turned into a good looking guy? "Na-Naruto?" he crawled into the bed each time coming closer and closer to her "What ever you want me to be" his smile grew as his body neared hers. It took a while but realization had finally hit him; Naruto wanted to get her done. "Hell no!" she screamed running in the opposite direction it was not going to happen while _he_ was in _her_ body. "I knew you were kinky" he chased her around the room. There was no way in hell that he was putting his mini him in his well her… not while it was him. "Stop!" Sasuke screamed finding it hard to keep in front of him. "Your call" Naruto dodged the dresser coming closer to her before coming to a total stop.

"Uhm-I-I have to go" Sasuke attempted to make his voice higher not remembering that he already sounded like Hinata. "You ok?" inquired Naruto noting the change in voice. Sasuke scattered around for a shirt and pants "I need s-some air" she slammed the door of the bathroom, Naruto walking behind her standing by the door. A light knock "Hinata I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" he really did feel sorry that he had pushed her to something she wasn't ready for. "I really am sorry" he knocked on the door again. "Hinata I didn't mean to rush you" the guilt that was flooding through him was enough to throw his testosterone levels to the ground, no blue-ball though. Hinata opened the door slowly "I'll be bac-" Naruto quickly placed his lips over hers taking hold of her with both his hands. "W-What are you doing?" she asked pulling away "I love you Hinata" he placed his lips on her once more this time trying to gain access for his tongue. "I'm _Sasuke_ you Freak!" finally spat out Sasuke turning rapidly and swaying his hips as he walked away.

"Then I'll be the new girl that works at the ramen shop! I'll even bend over the counter like she does look!" taking hold of her hand he pulled her to the bed. "I'm not kidding dumb-ass I really am Sasuke" Hinata-Sasuke tried to pull away once more but her strength wasn't like the one in his actual body. "Then go easy on me mighty man" Naruto picked her up and threw her on the bed jumping on top of her.

One look into her eyes and he knew that she was angry "Come on Hinata" he pleaded "I told you I'm Sasuke" she stared at his vibrant eyes. "If you want to" he whispered in her ear "I'm not kidding" "Ok…" Naruto lightly placed his lip on her neck sending shivers up and down hers and his owns back. "N-Naruto-" he continued slowly working his way further and further down. He took hold of the zipper of her sweatshirt "Do-Don't" Hinata whispered close to giving herself up.

"I hate being like this all guilty and shit" talked to himself Shikamaru referring to ditching Naruto earlier. All his windows glowed with light except for his bedroom, which only meant one thing; Hinata was sleeping and Naruto wasn't. "I'm sure he'll want to get some ramen, today can't be _the_ day" the Nara spoke to himself as he approached the house. He knocked on the door loud enough for Naruto to hear but soft enough to not wake Hinata. After waiting several minutes for someone, Naruto, to answer Shikamaru twisted the knob only to find, that like always, the door was unlocked. He cautiously walked into the house suspecting that Naruto would think he was an intruder. "Naruto" he walked around until he found himself face to face with his bedroom door.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed pulling his head out of Hinata's chest with a slight blush. "I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry" Shikamaru did a quick one-eighty his face turning red in embarrassment. "No don't you-you weren't interrupting any-anything" Hinata pulled out from under Naruto also trying to push away the blush lingering in her face. Naruto stayed in his position his mouth still wide open and catching flies. Had his, probably, only chance to get with Hinata with out romance been taken away from him by Shikamaru Nara?

Hinata quickly pulled up her zipper and darted through the door making her way out of the room and out of the house. Why had he let it get so far? He was a damn straight male who loved boobs and putting it in, not getting it put into. What the hell had happened to him, he could just not put it together. Strutting thorough the late, late afternoon she felt her head getting light and her vision to blur a bit. It was just too much to think about. He still wondered how the whole thing even happened. "I hate this" he said to himself sitting under a tree. "As much as I really wanted to come and see what became of Konaha and its people-its people" he repeated hitting a eureka moment. He could see what happened with the people he once knew and find out what they really thought of him. How many people would trust Hinata with everything they knew? All of them of course because she was a quiet girl who didn't speak much. Oh the things he would be able to do.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment with Hinata" stated Shikamaru still a bit shy to turn around. "Just help me find her" Naruto darted through the door dragging Shikamaru by his shirt collar. "The one time I didn't have to involve romance to get sex you come and ruin it" Naruto stomped harder at thinking that it was most likely true he wasn't going to get another shot to make it in with out a little romance before hand. Being the smart ass he could sometimes be Shikamaru replied "Well at least I came in when I did and you didn't get stuck with blue balls." Naruto smirked under his breath before turning around and smacking Shikamaru into next week. "Ok, Ok I'm sorry" he rubbed the huge lump that appeared on his head, it wasn't often when he felt the need to be a smart ass but when he did he would often regret it.

Sasuke raised Hinata's fragile hands placed them on her chest and smiled maniacally "I wonder how far _these_ will get me?" He practically had all the knowledge of the Leaf in his fingers… kind of…. He had the _key _to all the knowledge in the Leaf in his fingers. "Who should we start with?" he pondered thoughts running wild through his head. Should he go straight to the top? Or start low with her 'friends'? "Hinata, Hinata is that you?" Sasuke straightened his back that was hunched in deep thought. His eyes wondering around to see who it was with out making it look obvious. For being an internationally wanted killer who murdered with out mercy he had become so easy to scare. "Hinata what are you doing out here?" oh shit, the anonymous voice was standing behind her and she could feel the heat that was radiating from them. She slowly looked up to see a tall lean figure with pale eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched in thought for the love of his life he could not figure out who it was. "Did you and Naruto get into a fight?" the figure questioned sitting next to her. "I told you he was no good for you and not to move in so soon but did you listen to me?" he continued his rant still maintaining a sense of….poise. He gave her a quick look "You're not even listening to me no one ever listens to Neji" he flopped his hands on his thighs in pure frustration.

"Neji!" Sasuke brightened up "I know-I-I mean yeah I listen to you" he quickly covered up. He was her brother-cousin something along the family line of that sort. "Nata!" came a third voice from the distance. As soon as Hinata-Sasuke realized who it was he rolled hers eyes as far back as they could go. Neji picked up on this like always "You are mad at him or annoyed at least" he rubbed the back of his neck in concerned frustration. "Nata why did you run out like that?" Naruto asked panting in between words to catch his breath. "Is there a problem here?" asked Neji rising from his seat "Neji-" Shikamaru butted in noting where this was going to end up. "Nothing of your concern" Naruto lifted Hinata and placed a hand on her butt. Hinata let out a light squeal before pushing his hand away. "Is there a problem?" Neji asked again tilting his head towards Hinata. "Yeah, this dick won't fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**So This Time I Decided To Change Shikamaru's Vocabulary Up A Bit. Nothing Major Just His New Word For Chick, Just Wanted Something New And Fresher-er Kind Of, It Shouldn't Be Hard To Pick Out Of All The Other Words He Says. And If You Think Not Enough Is Happening In The Chapters Or That This **_**One **_**Day Is Being Drag Out Just Let Me Know And I Will Work On That. 'Cause When I'm Reading The Story Over I Fell Like I Should Make The Story Go A Little Faster And Add More Plot To Each Chapter Instead Of Focusing So Much On The Details And Dragging Out The Plot. Oh, And This Chapter Is Broken Up Into Two Sections For My Purposes; So I Wouldn't Get Confused Or Off Topic By Mixing Up Both Parties. So From Now On I Am Going To Try And Have Equal Amount Of Writing For Both S-H and H-S And It Will Be Divided Into To Parts Of The One Chapter, Confusing I Know But I Didn't Want To Make A Whole New Story File Thing For Hinata In Sasuke's Body When I Already Mentioned It Here. Anyway I Hope You Like It. *I've Been Playing Angry Birds So That's Where That Came From. *Last Time I Mentioned Hinata In Sasuke's Body, Which Wasn't Much, Was In Chapter Two So I Began With The Last Couple Lines That Involved Hinata-Sasuke So If It Sounds Weird Or Out Of Place It's Because It Is. But You Can Always Go Back And Read The Little-Ity-Bitty Section Of Hinata-Sasuke In Chapter Two, To Refresh The Memory.**

**-KH**

_**HINATA'S BODY **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Part I**_

"Is there a problem?" Neji asked again tilting his head towards Hinata. "Yeah, this dick won't fuck me." Temari approached them from behind placing a hand on Shikamaru "I know, I know we broke up. I was just trying to lighten up the mood- you Leaf people are so hot-headed… but I guess that's why you live in the Land of Fire." Naruto and Hinata stared at her trying to hold their serious face the cracking smiles not far. "I'm serious he has a big one I wouldn't mind-…. Oh you meant the insult" Temari circled the crowd almost like staring down her pray. "That's a complement coming form me- so what is the problem here?" she finally settled between Neji and Hinata. "Nothing that would bother you to conjure up an opinion, we all know how hard that is for you" sarcastically said Neji gave her a dirty look before turning back to Hinata "Is everything okay?" Hinata nodded her head allowing him to walk away.

_Temari_, Sasuke thought in his head he remembered hearing the name but couldn't really recall ever interacting with a person named Temari. "Let me borrow her for a minute Naruto" she then came close to his ear and slowly whispered "I've heard- don't worry I'll get her warmed up for you." Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Temari pulled her off to the corner. "What did she mean 'warm her up'?" asked Naruto giving Shikamaru a weird uncomfortable look. "I don't know uterus stuff, they're almost certainly going to talk about you…, you know since it involves sex." Suddenly Naruto turned to face him with the *anger of a thousand birds boiling with in him "You" he harshly pointed his finger "You did this, this is all your fault." Naruto stepped closer to him his finger shaking with rage as it pointed to the hopeless Nara. "It was going to happen _tonight_ I was just beginning when you had to barge in through the door and interrupt my happy moment with Hinata's tits, my face had never been so happy, but you just had to ruin it didn't you." He was now face to face with the Nara his fist clenched at his sides "Hey come on Naruto, take it easy, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" "Do you think I'm going to be okay when I'm forty-some and still haven't banged my chick." It would be untruthful to say that he would be "forty-some" and a virgin because he wasn't and Hinata new it but she was, hence why she wanted to wait and make sure that all went well. Sasuke on the other hand just didn't want to be a homo, which he wouldn't because he was in a girls body, but to each his… her own.

"I heard about your little situation with Naruto. Tell me one thing; is it you or is it him?" Sasuke stared at Tamari wondering what on earth the she-devil was talking about. What could be wrong with a woman that would cause her not to take it? All they had to do was open their legs. "What do you m-mean?" Temari sighed in response placing a hand on her hip. "Come on you know about getting laid, so is it you that won't take it… or is it little Naruto that just cant seam to get it up or up high enough for you?" she tilted her head as a sinister smile came to her lips. "Oh-" Sasuke realized "Naruto has a small one?" he then questioned trying to think back if he had ever seen it. Surprised Temari gave Hinata a concerned look "You haven't seen it! How long have you two been together?" There was one time a long while back when he, Naruto, and Kakashi had gone to the hot spring and it looked decent and that was before puberty too. "It's a fair size" Sasuke proudly announced with out a single stutter. Temari had her head tilted sporting a puzzled face "Ok" shaking it away she continued "So when are you giving him your V-Card?"

Sasuke-Hinata jumped back in astonishment "I'm no Virgin!" he declared almost mad that she had assumed such things. "Your not?" Temari's eyes were close to jumping out of her head. Hinata the shy girl, who through out her life, only managed to date Kiba, failed attempt, and Naruto the boy she was with now; was no longer a virgin. Who the hell had she given it to? Certainly not Kiba… she didn't seam like the kind of girl who would be cool going doggy-style. Everybody else in the village was paired off, to busy on missions, or just plain didn't seam like they would be sexually active, Shino. "To Who?"

Naruto's fist was inches away from Shikamaru's cowering face when he was interrupted by a loud scream "Your not?" coming from the direction Hinata and Temari were. "She's not what? Why did they say that?" Naruto panicked imagining the worst; she had gone doggy-style with Kiba. "To Who?" the scream came again from the "girls'" direction. "To whom" Shikamaru corrected still holding his hands up to guard his face. "You don't think she would-would she?" Slowly lowering his hands he questioned "Would what?" being the guy that he was Naruto went with a demonstration instead of simple civil words. He got down on all fours making sure his ass was slightly raised before placing a finger on his nose to cue Shikamaru to remember that pose. After making sure that Shikamaru had the image in his head Naruto proceeded to air hump the said image of the pose of him on all four. "You think she fucked Kiba" Naruto released a sigh he seamed to be holding in during the whole performance "Yeah."

"The chick that Oro-" Sasuke stopped midsection "I-I-I m-mean." Temari's jaw dropped to the floor "A chick? A female of the same gender as you?" she questioned finally putting the puzzle pieces, she had picked up, together. "NO! I-I meant SHICK, w-with an s, I-I'm felling sick" Sasuke had just put his foot in his mouth. He came close to saying Orochimaru's name and giving Hinata a reputation of swinging the other way. If he kept it up his plans of using his nice, new boobies to infiltrate the secrets of Konaha would go down the drain. "Uhm, I guess we should get you home then"

Naruto and Hinata laid in bed turned away from each other. It had been a long day with a lot of "events" that caused that day to be more than it was ever meant to be. "Hin-" Naruto began before chickening out. He wanted to be the first one the one that would claim Hinata but he had no right to be mad at her if she wasn't as pure as he thought, after all he hadn't waited for her. Still, the thought annoyed him that Dog-Boy was the fist one to set foot-penis into Hinata. "Why was I so proud about Naruto having a fair sized mind controller ?" Sasuke whispered to himself before glimpsing back at Naruto, who was now sleeping, what had changed?… besides his size.

_**Part II**_

*The thing she had felt below the belt were _large_ enough to not get confused on weather it was there or not. "Sasuke?" came the voice again, what was little shy Hinata, now in the body of a wanted, criminal, sexy Sasuke, to do? "I'm Coming In Sasuke" the voice was clearly outside his door. While panicking Hinata struggled to spit out "No! I-I" she continued trying to control her, still there even though she was in a different body, stutter. "I'm changing!" there was a moment of a silent awkward pause. "Into what? You always wear the same thing?" it was a lame excuse and she knew it but there was nothing else that came to mind that would stop the person from coming in. "Yo-You don't know that, do you stare at me everyday or something?" somehow the new body also came with a sense of confidence and witty remarks. "No, but kind of, I see you everyday Sasuke I think I would know what you wear" Hinata was about to reply with yet another witty remark or so she thought "Kabuto don't bother Sasuke."

The steps of Kabuto leaving fade and fade into the oblivion of the hall. Hinata sighs in relief "What were you worried about you look like him what would they notice different?" she spoke to herself as she proceeded to outline her-his body with her hands. "Wait what is happening to _my_ body?" the endless possibilities ran through her head like a well set up scenario in a mediocre movie. She, her body, could be in a coma, missing, wounded, held against its will… or Sasuke. "He's inside of me" then she paused to correct herself "Well no. Not even Naruto has managed that one. Oh, I hope he doesn't like Sasuke as me better than me as me." When Hinata got nervous, no matter who's body she was in, she rambled like a helpless fool. "Then its going to be a homosexual relationship with different genders, but it wont be different genders. Naruto isn't going to want me anymore-I mean look at this guy he's hot" Hinata took a long breath to continue. "I bet he would let Naruto in with our hesitating. Why did I have to wait so long?… I had the chance this morning." Hinata let herself fall to the ground assuming a fetal position, preparing to cry, but she found herself tearless they just wouldn't flow.

"My Dear Sasuke is something the matter?" Orochimaru circled him, one small step after the other. "You know the new girl that I just brought in… she's here for a reason" he stepped out the door not saying anything else. Hinata was having problems comprehending the whole situation and could just not fit it in her head what had happened or even how it happened. She slowly raised her-himself and made her way to the bed to try and process the state of affairs. She hadn't been there for more than five minutes when she felt a slick hand shove down her pants. She let out a not so manly scream "What's the matter Sasuke? Not direct enough for you?" The "hired" slut, that was later probably going to die, jumper on top of him bending over to shove her tongue into his mouth. "Get off" it didn't seam like hard push to Hinata but she had managed to send the girl half way across the room. "I like it like that" the girl exclaimed with a moan as she once more jumped on Sasuke and grabbed his junk. Hinata didn't enjoy the girl but she had to admit that what the girl was doing was in a sense pleasuring her.

Kabuto turned his head in the directions of the screaming concern in his eyes "Do you think everything is okay Lord Orochimaru?" "Let him have his fun." For some absurd reason Kabuto couldn't get his mind out of the gutter while he listened to the screams "Sounds like fun." But by that time Orochimaru had left to… who knows what. "If it sounds fun I wonder what it looks like?" he stood slowly and secretly made his way to Sasuke's bedroom. Through the crack of his door he peered in only to see Sasuke wide eyed looking up at the girl who was doing stuff but not _the _stuff. Hinata quickly noticed him and yelled out "Get her out!" Kabuto had no choice but to go in pick the girl up by her shoulders and drag her out while she screamed the she could do it she could please "the mighty Sasuke" and that, that's why "they hired me."

Hinata-Sasuke laid in bed trying to catch her breath, that had been a strong experience for some one that had only been to second base with their boyfriend. "What was that all about? She was a hot one; not like you to turn ,anything with boobs and spread legs, down." Hinata turned to look at him "I guess it was to much" Kabuto picked up on the change of attitude almost instantly realizing that somehow it was not Sasuke that was answering back to him. "Yeah sure" he stepped closer to the bed "Or did you have trouble performing?" he asked with all seriousness and a hint of irony.


End file.
